Entice
by i-will-always-love-you24
Summary: As Edward and Bella's wedding draws nearer, they both start to have some trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Will they be enticed into an exciting game of cat and mouse. Or will Bella's insecurites and Edward's boundries take control.


**THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST STORY EVER, SO PLEASE BE NICE. **

**AND IF YOU WANTED TO REVIEW I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER. :)**

**THANKS.**

* * *

Being wrapped in Edwards arms was one of my favourite places to be, and despite his cool touch, I was feeling incredibly warm. We were sprawled out on his couch, my back pressed tightly against his chest and his arm draped over my stomach protectively. His other hand played with the ends of my hair, almost subconsciously as the movie played quietly in the background.

I sighed deeply, unable to get comfortable in the skin tight jeans Alice had practically forced me into the minute I had arrived. "Bell..?" was all Edward could say before Alice had appeared at my side, entirely too perky, and gripping my arm tightly.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down, clapping her hands, "Makeover!" I pulled my arm out of her grasp and rolled over, hiding my burning face in Edwards's cool chest. He squeezed my waist tightly as he playfully growled at his favourite sister. "Pleeeease, Bella?" she said sounding like she was about to cry, and like the pushover I was, I agreed, "Just this once." I said sternly, trying to stand up but Edward's arm was still holding me down. "Yay!" she said, her smile returning almost instantly as she danced out of the room, shouting unnecessarily for Rosalie as she went. "You have two minutes." She called back through the open door.

Edward started placing soft kisses along the column of my neck, his arms pulling me impossibly closer, "Stay with me," he whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear as his hands roamed up and down my spine. Moving my hands firmly into place on his neck, I left a long lingering kiss on his perfect lips "I won't be long."

I clambered awkwardly off the sofa, regretting my decision to spend some quality time with the other members of the Cullen family almost as soon as I saw his handsome face frowning, his bottom lip poking out slightly. He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. "Bell-la?" Alice called from downstairs "It's time!" she squealed excitedly, appearing before me and whisking me off to her torture chamber, "I love you!" I called in Edwards's general direction, only hearing a chuckle in reply.

I'd been in Alice's room plenty of times, but never into her ever expanding walk in wardrobe. "Holy crap," I whispered looking around in awe. Alice just giggled from behind me, "Do you actually wear all of these?" Her closet seriously had to be bigger than Charlie's first floor. "Don't be silly Bella," she said almost sounding insulted. "This," she gestured to a row filled with silky garment bags, "Is for you." I just stood there, mouth agape. Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, she then blinked into focus, and smiled evilly. "Right," she said clapping her hands twice as Rosalie appeared, tentative smile and all, at her side. "Shower first, then hair, makeup and finally clothes." She paused briefly before adding "Don't get your hair wet! There isn't enough time to blow dry it." "Why do I need a shower?" I whined, "I haven't done anything today." She cocked her head to the right, before sighing and mumbling under her breath - something about humans being difficult.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." I really wasn't trying to be rude, but I was anxious to get back to Edward. "Close your eyes." She directed happily, as Rose started taking a brush to my unruly hair, and Alice grabbed her monster makeup box. I felt like I'd been away from Edward for hours, but when I mentioned this to Alice, all she said was to stop whining and that it would be worth it in the end, "Trust me." She'd said with a wink, before she returned to plying my face with excessive amounts of makeup.

"Would you quit moving!" grumbled Alice as Rosalie _finally_ switched off the hair straightener. "I'm nearly finished! We just need lip gloss, and then you'll be perfect." She finished with a triumphant smile. "She already was!" Edward called out from somewhere upstairs, leaving me smiling and instantly in a much better mood than before.

"Done!" Alice announced, stepping back to admire her work with Rosalie. "Here," she thrust a garment bag into my arms, as Rose handed me an expensive looking shoe box. "We're leaving in 10 minutes. Go, go, go!" Frowning, I turned into Alice's equally massive bathroom to change, "Wait!" Alice called out, already moving into her closet, "Put these on too." She said, an evil smirk on her face as she tossed a shiny pink bag into my outstretched hand, before pushing me into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. "I hate you!" I called out, reaching into the pink bag, "Love you too!" she yelled in return.

The lingerie Alice had chosen looked to be more suited to Rosalie than me. I felt my face growing red just looking at all that lace. I was just about to stuff it back into the bag when a folded piece of paper in the bottom of the bag caught my eye. Reaching in and unfolding it, I saw it was in Alice's curly handwriting:

_Wear them! It will make Edward_ **_extremely_** _happy. __  
____Trust me!_

Since she was never wrong, I figured it couldn't do any harm. The panties actually weren't that bad – just simple blue boy shorts, only slightly higher cut than I was used to, and the blue lace did look nice against my pale skin. The bra on the other hand was frightening, if you could even call it one. The pair of flesh coloured sticky chicken fillets taunted me from the counter. **(AN – I mean sticky boobs – those stick on bra things for backless and strapless dresses)**

I finally summoned up the courage to try them out and was shocked at the final result. They were ridiculously deep cut, exposing entirely too much of my push up enhanced cleavage - my already healthy C cup suddenly seemed massive. "_Alice!_" I growled, flinging the door open, and storming out, "This is ridiculous," I started, rounding the corner, "When have I _ever_ worn anything like this?" I was met with silence, which was so completely un-Alice that I immediately looked up and froze.

"You're not Alice." I stated stupidly, staring intently into the golden eyes of my vampire fiancée. In a flash Edward was up of the bed and standing less than a foot in front of me, his amber eyes darkening by the second. His gaze flickered down the length of my body, coming back up to rest on my face. In an instant he had me pushed up against the closest wall, lips pressed tightly against my own as his hands gripped the flesh of my hips firmly.

He took another step towards me, until our bodies were pressed close together from head to toe. Edward wrenched his lips away from my own, but they never left my skin, instead placing delicate kisses all the way up my neck to my ear, stopping briefly at the sensitive spot where my collar bone met my shoulder. When he reached his destination he pulled gently on my ear lobe before whispering breathily in my ear, "_Fuck, Bella!_"

His hands made their own path up my body, coming to a stop on my ribs, just below the edge of my ridiculous bra. I raised both arms, wrapping them securely around his neck, bringing my chest impossibly closer to his hard one. The cool touch of his body did little to calm me down, my heart rate increasing as Edward returned to my wanting lips with a re-newed enthusiasm.

His cool hand moved back down my body and he grabbed my right thigh, lifting me up so it was placed securely around his hip. Wanting to be even closer to him still, I used his shoulders as leverage to lift myself up and wrap my other leg around him as well. My lips parted and I breathed in his unique scent. Edward moved his lips down to my neck once again and bit me playfully, as I took some much needed deep breaths, hoping to quiet my erratically beating heart.

With my breathing under slightly better control, my need for Edward grew. I wanted to be closer to him. I yanked his face back up to mine, my hands on either side of his perfect jaw, and parted my lips as I pressed his cool ones to mine. Edward gripped my thighs tighter, pulling me in even closer to his marble body. His cool tongue touched mine and I moaned loudly into his mouth, my hips instinctively pressing into his. Edward pulled away hissing sharply, before resting his forehead against mine, his unnecessary breathing laboured.

"We need to stop," he panted, closing his eyes firmly, as he released my thighs, his hands taking purchase on my back instead. "Noooooo!" I whined feeling suddenly brave. I used my thighs to draw his body closer towards mine, seeking the friction I was suddenly so desperate for. This time we both moaned in unison as his hard body pressed into my soft flesh. Edward dropped my legs to the ground suddenly and took a step back, turning towards the door. "Alice is coming." He said in a strained voice, before disappearing so quickly I missed it.

Alice came skipping into the room, a huge smile gracing her perfect face, as I flushed moving to cover some of my exposed body. She didn't say anything, just stood there staring at me and smiling. It was creepy. She stared me down, not looking away until I huffed, turning back to the bathroom to put on a stupid dress and ridiculous heels that she'd chosen. "The dress goes on your body, Bella." She called out. Laughter rang out from the hallway as I slammed the door shut, locking it behind me.

The dress Alice had chosen was completely out of character from my usual, but surprisingly enough, I didn't hate it. The silky fabric was a shade darker than my lingerie, and if it weren't for the almost obscene back of the dress, I would have loved it. The thin straps criss-crossed over my shoulders and down my exposed back, reaching just above my ass, the hem stopping about halfway down my thighs. The neckline was modest in comparison to the amount of skin I was showing on my back, just a peek of my super enhanced cleavage was visible.

After my hot make-out session with Edward, my hair had taken on a '_just fucked'_ look and combined with my makeup, dress and heels, I felt confident, sexy even. I just hoped Edward wouldn't think it was too much.

"Let's go," Alice said knocking on the door and yanking it open, why I even bothered to lock it I don't know. "We have places to be." She said pulling me down the stairs to the lounge where everyone else was gathered, all dressed in similar attire. Edward, Jasper and Emmet all had on dark jeans and different coloured button up shirts, while Alice and Rose were clad in ridiculous dresses as well. Rose's was deep red and even deeper cut, the surprisingly modest hemline still showing of all her assets. Alice on the other hand was almost completely covered in skin-tight jeans and a sparkly jacket, but she still looked incredible.

Just as I finished admiring everyone's outfits, Edward swooped in and carried me out to his car at vampire speed, placing me gently on the ground at the passenger's side door. The heels I was wearing gave me an extra 4 inches, bring me that much closer to Edwards's gorgeous face. Although I was eager to pick up where we left off earlier, Edward gave me a quick kiss on my lips before depositing me in the passenger seat, and racing round to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly, after taking in his clenched jaw and white knuckles, gripping the steering wheel so tightly I was afraid it would snap. His face softened at my words, and he reached over to grab my hand, before replying, "Some new club in Seattle Alice heard about. I think she said it was called Entice. I wasn't really listening. I was…" he paused looking me up and down, his gaze lingering on my exposed legs, where my dress had ridden up even further, "…distracted." He threw me a wink, causing my blush to flare up, as he flicked off the headlights, speeding up dramatically off towards Seattle.

* * *

What was normally a three hour drive took just over an hour with Edward's manic pace. He had kept my hand grasped tightly in his, resting them both on my bare knee, making small circles with his thumb. By the time we pulled up outside _Entice _I was practically hyperventilating. While keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead, Edward had slowly but steadily moved both our hands upwards, till they were resting on my inner thigh, just above the hem of my dress. I was tingling from head to toe.

We had never been this brazen with physical contact before and it was making me all kinds of hot and bothered. Edward looked towards the door suddenly before sighing and turning towards me, "They're waiting for us inside." He offered me a small smile, before releasing my hand and stepping out of the car. He walked around to my door at a leisurely human pace, which gave me a chance to take a couple of much needed deep breaths.

The club was already packed when we entered. Scantily clad bodies pressed tightly together, dancing, if you could call it that, to the thumping base pounding through the speakers. I was suddenly nervous. I was positive I couldn't dance like that and almost certain Edward _wouldn't _by choice_. _Alice appeared out of nowhere, pulling me through the throngs of people and away from Edward, headed towards the bar.

Rosalie sat, perched delicately on a stool, holding a fruity pink drink, not taking notice of anyone else in the room. "Two cosmopolitans." Alice ordered from the bar tender, as she pushed me towards the only vacant seat. "So…?" she said looking at me expectantly, "I take it Edward likes your new look?" Rose snickered from beside me. I chose to ignore her. She huffed and stalked off, looking for Emmet no doubt. I took a sip of the drink placed in front of, purposely ignoring Alice's piercing gaze. "God, you're such a wuss." She muttered, taking Rose's vacated seat. "It's simple really. You look hot." She started, all I could manage was a heated blush, shifting uncomfortably to pull the hem of my dress down. "And Edward, my darling brother, seems to have finally come to his senses and realised how other guys see you." She finished with a triumphant smile. Her eyes flickered close for a few seconds before she jumped down from the stool, Jasper appearing at her side. He offered me a small smile, pulling Alice into the crowd. "Have fun!" she mouthed at me before disappearing from sight.

Cool hands came to rest on my exposed back and I sighed out his name in relief "_Edward". _He took the drink out of my hands and placed it on the bar. Bending down slightly he whispered seductively into my ear, "Dance with me?" He spun the stool around, pulling me to my feet. I wobbled slightly, my normal clumsiness enhanced by the alcohol I'd consumed. "What am I going to do with you?" he mummed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Whatever you want." I answered, feeling bold in the dark and foreign atmosphere. Without waiting for his reply, I grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind me to find a space on the crowded dance floor.

My awkwardness returned as Edward pulled me close, hands resting on my hips, the bass reverberating through me. I wasn't this person, I couldn't be sexy, let alone dance sexily. But the feeling of Edwards's hands on my bare back made me _want _to be. I looked over to where Alice and Rose were dancing provocatively together, catching the eye of nearly every male in the room. Edward must have sensed my hesitation as he spoke into my ear, "We can go if you want?" Giving one last glance at Alice and Rosalie I stepped closer to him, bringing our bodies impossibly closer. For the second time that night I wrapped my arms around his firm shoulders, resting my head on his chest. Edward brought his hands to rest on my exposed lower back, and we moved back and forth slowly.

Just as I was getting comfortable, the song changed to a faster beat. Feeling inspired by Alice and Rose I turned around, bringing my back firmly against Edward's chest. I pulled his arms around, till his hands were splayed on my stomach. He moved even closer to me still, there was no space between us, my hands rested against his as I swayed my hips to the enticing beat. Edward moved one of his hands up my body, pushing all my hair over one shoulder, giving him access to my neck. I gripped his hand remaining on my stomach tightly with both of mine as he placed hot open mouth kisses on my collar bone. He breathed in deeply, inhaling my scent.

The whole exchange was making me hot. I pushed my ass back towards him, moaning in surprise when I felt his obvious arousal. This was new for us. I wanted to see how far I could push him. He trailed kisses up my neck, pulling my hips towards his with his free hand, hissing into my ear when I made contact. "Oh god!" I panted, "We need to go. Now!" Edward released his hold on me, grabbing my hand instead and basically dragging me behind him and away from everyone else.

He pulled me to a stop in a dark corner, the music dulled as Edward took over all my senses. I fused my mouth to his, gripping his hair tightly in my hands. I bit his unyielding bottom lip and was rewarded with a muffled groan. His hands, starting at my shoulders, moved slowly down my flushed body, barley brushing the outsides of my breasts as he went. I kissed him harder still.

His hands came to rest on my bottom, before lifting me up and closer to him, my legs hitched around his hips. The move bought me in direct contact with his solid body. I wrenched my mouth away from his, my breathing harsh, my body on fire, only to grind shamelessly against him. "Edward!" I moaned, my entire body needy for him. His grip on my legs tightened and he pushed us both harder against the wall, panting in my ear.

The delicious friction increased and I clawed at his shoulders, desperate to find something to keep me grounded. To keep me from falling over the edge. Edward pressed against me roughly, pushing us both together tightly. My lips sought after his, desperate to find some sort of release. With one final thrust, I came falling apart. My head lolled back against the wall and I gripped his shoulders even tighter, my breath coming out in gasps. Edward stopped moving, his dead weight resting lightly against me as he shuddered, releasing his own breathy moan and kissing me firmly on the mouth. "I love you Bella," he said directly into my ear as I tried to control myself, "So much."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**

**OR IF I'VE MADE ANY MISTAKES. I HAVE NO BETA.**

**LOVE YOU.**


End file.
